castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Battlegrounds
Battlegrounds or sometimes called Festival Guild Battle was an event under the Castle Age Festival where guilds went head to head under Arena Season 3 format. Festival Guild Battles required that the guild master or one of the guild officers opt-in into the league. Once they had opted into the league, they would then need to set the preferred time of battle from the Guild page. Battles were automatically generated based on the preferred time a guild had set. Setting Preferred Time Guild Master and Officers can set their preferred battle time to a time most comfortable for a majority of members. This is to get the maximum participation from members, and would show the strength of the guild. *On Facebook, Guilds can change their preferred battle time only once every 24 hours. Once they have updated their preferred time, they will be unable to get a battle in 24 hours. *On iOS, Guilds can change their preferred battle time whenever they want. There are 4 possible times to chose from (every 6 hours). Once set, the indicated time is when the next battle occurs. This needs to be set at least 2 minutes prior to a battle start time. By resetting the time, multiple battles (up to 4) can occur each day. Facebook Battle Rules The general rules for a Facebook battle are: *Requires 20 stamina to opt in a battle. Players are awarded 10 tokens when they opt in. *Battle lasts for 60 minutes (maximum of 21 tokens can be used). *1 token is regenerated every 5 minutes. Players can only hold onto a maximum of 10 tokens at any time. *Once a player has less than 201 health, they are considered Stunned and the gate count will decrease by 1. * Both Stunned players = 0 and those considered as Stunned ≤ 200 cannot use abilities. *The guild which defeats all members of the other guild or has the highest percentage of members with 201+ health at the end of the hour is declared the winner. *In case of a tie, no winner is declared and both guilds are "defeated". *A 10% win bonus is awarded to the winning guild. * Another 10% manual collect bonus is awarded to any players collecting the rewards within 1 hour after the battle has ended. iOS Festival Battles iOS Festival battles are similar to Facebook battles in most ways. The primary differences are: *iOS battles are two hours instead of one (so 33 tokens are possible). *A player is considered stunned once they are lower than 200. *A guild can battle up to 4 times a day. Ranking System The Battlegrounds ranking system is based on the winning capabilities of guilds. At the beginning, every guild starts out as Unranked. After five matches, guilds will be placed into the Bronze or Silver league. From there, they will be evaluated, based on a minimum of five matches, to determine if guilds move up, stay, or move down in rank. Guilds who win a lot of matches will likely move up in ranks, while those who keep losing will likely drop down. As guilds move up the ranks, they will get access to new guild banners – some of which provide bonuses for all guild members. Rank Evaluation *Move from Unranked to Bronze rank, win not more than 2/5 matches *Jump from Unranked to Silver rank, win at least 3/5 matches *For all other ranks, to earn promotion into the next rank, you must win 3 out of your 5 battles at that rank. Should you fail to win 3, you will be demoted to the previous rank. *Alpha Rank is a bit different from the rest, since there is no higher rank. Once you are in Alpha Rank, you must consistently win 3 out of your most recent 5 battles on a rolling scale. For example, if you win three battles and then lose three battles (WWWLLL), you will stay in alpha rank for the 6th battle (WWWLL, or 3/5 wins) but you will drop out after the 6th battle (WWLLL, or 2/5 wins of your last 5). This makes it a challenge to maintain alpha rank, as you must consistently win in order to avoid demotion. League Standards (Also called banners) Bronze Standard Awarded when the guild makes it into the Bronze League. Effect: None. Silver Standard Awarded when the guild makes it into the Silver League. Effect: None. Gold Standard Awarded when the guild makes it into the Gold League. Effect: While equipped, Soldier costs are decreased by 5% when you purchase soldiers from town. Platinum Standard Awarded when the guild makes it into the Platinum League. Effect: While equipped, Blacksmith cost are decreased by 5% when you purchase items from town. Vanguard Standard Awarded when the guild makes it into the Vanguard League. Effect: While equipped, Opt ins for guild battles cost 5 stamina less. Alpha Standard Awarded when the guild makes it into the Alpha League. Effect: While equipped, Guild shop items costs are decreased by 5% Alpha 10 Standard Awarded when the guild maintains Alpha rank after 10 battles. Effect: While equipped, Guild shop items costs are decreased by 5% Alpha 20 Standard Awarded when the guild maintains Alpha rank after 20 battles. Effect: While equipped, Guild shop items costs are decreased by 5% Bonus Items These prizes are unlocked in the Guild Shop once your guild has met the requirements. To claim: *On Facebook, you will need to ask 25 Friends each to accept your help request or pay 25 Favor Points. *On iOS, they are purchased using Guild Coins. Alpha 10 Available when the guild maintains Alpha Rank in 10 battles. Name: Festivus Sword Type: Weapon Stats: 33/33 (Bonus: +9 Max Health when Deianira is equipped) Alpha 20 Available when the guild maintains Alpha Rank in 20 battles. Name: Valhalla Type: Soldier Stats: 115/115 Trophies Trophies are awarded to players once their guild have made it into the corresponding leagues. Additionally, Alpha League guilds can obtain 2 more trophies. They can get the Rank 7 trophy by maintaining Alpha League after 10 matches in a row (essentially winning at least 6 out of 10 Alpha Rank Battles) and the Rank 8 trophy by doing so after 20 matches in a row (or winning 12 out of 20 Alpha Rank Battles). (Note: there are cases of not receiving trophies despite the guild's achievements). If your guild loses any three out of 5 battles you will go back to Vanguard Rank. When our old Guild was attempting to get Vahalla we faced this scenario and ended up back in Vanguard W-W-L-W-L-W-W-L-L-W. The explanation from a DEV (I don't remember who) was that in Alpha Rank they use a rolling 5 match set to determine your guilds rank. So ANY 3 losses out of 5 consecutive matches will set you back. Notes *Bronze standards and trophies are '''NOT '''awarded to the guilds who have jumped into the Silver rank from Unranked. *Even with the Vanguard Banner up, there is only one button for joining the Battle and it says that it costs 20 stamina. Misleading in that it really only costs 15. *Trophies and the sword/soldier reward are currently being given out. Category:Festival